Reboot: Not alone, Not anymore
by Elyograg
Summary: Title says it all. There are Noticeable differences so please read. Rated T for now but some parts might get stronger latter on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is basically a Reboot of the story because I lost most of it thanks to my computer crashing. Some things change some things stay the same. For instance John doesn't die right away. I feel I could make this stoy better if I keep him alive for a bit longer so yeah. **

**Warning: close death and giving birth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Universe

(Gotham, night, circus station)

The night was alive with excitement. All of Gotham was in a cheerful buzz as appose to the usual fear and gloom people felt once night came. But tonight was different. Tonight was special. The reason for such a rare, joyous night would have to be because of the arrival of Haley's Circus.

The whole circus was in a hustle and bustle, getting prepared for tonight's performance. Well, almost the whole circus, with the exception of the Flying Grayson's, that is. But rest assured, the reason for their absence in the night's entertainment was a happy one.

"Oh!" gasped Mary Grayson, jerking, lightly, upright in bed. "Mary?" her husband rushed to her, "are you alright, what's the matter, are you hurt," fretted the man kneeling down to her level and placed an anxious arms around her.

Mary couldn't help but smile at her spouses' overreaction. Honestly, ever since she told him she was pregnant, he's been treating her like she'd break at any given moment. "I'm all right John," she sighed "your son just kicked me" she said stroking her distended belly full of baby.

"Oh! There he goes again…" she jumped, when she felt a light thump against the inside of her abdomen. "Hello in there…" sing songed the man as he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her belly.

"Are you almost ready to come out now?" teased John, rubbing Mary's belly lovingly.

"John, this baby still has another month before he's due" she sighed "I know, I know, but the closer we get the more I just can't wait…" he smiled resting his head in her lap and nuzzled in like a kid. Mary only rolled her eyes at her husband's childish antics, but stroked his head lovingly anyways.

Unexpectedly, there came a tapping on their tailor's door interrupted their peaceful moment.

"John, Mary? It's Haley" announced a middle-aged, roundish man, as he opened the door.

"Haley, shouldn't you be getting ready?" inquired John, walking over to the man "It'll be curtain time in less than an hour".

"That's the problem…" sighed the older man, slumping into a close chair, "we had a bit of a skirmish".

" What kind?" asked Mary, sitting up more to talk to the man she saw as a father figure. "Some yahoo, gangster, punk tried to extort money from the circus" muttered Haley.

"What? Did you call the police?" asked John.

"Didn't have to, I chased him out, but Carlos and his brother got wounded when he knocked over a few crates on them. They were the central act for tonight and we have a very important guest. Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprise is here tonight and we were hoping to make this a show to remember. Listen John, I hate to ask you this but I could truly use a flying Grayson out there" bid the other man.

"You know we'll help out Haley" answered Mary getting up and going to the dresser, drawing out the costumes she and her husband haven't worn in the previous few months.

"Mary!? You know you can't perform" John freaked, walking over to her. "Not on the trapeze maybe, but I can still use the baton just as well as any other woman" she reasoned "We'll be ready in ten" she stated to Haley.

The older man just guffawed at the expression John was making, "a word of advice John, never tell a woman she can't do something, she'll just prove you wrong" he continued to chuckle as he left to let them get ready.

* * *

'How the hell did Alfred persuaded me to come here tonight' grumbled Bruce Wayne to himself, as he took his seat in the private pews, reserved for important people such as himself.

"Oh Brucie, look at all the funny clowns" giggled the blond, dangling off his left arm, while the one on the right kept trying to feed him this pink, cloud like, mess, of fluffed up sugar and red die.

'Smile Bruce,' he reminded himself, 'wouldn't be decent of Bruce Wayne if he was noticed having an awful time at the circus. Especially with the Numen twins hanging on each arm'.

"I'd rather look at you, beautiful" he charmed, pinching her thigh. "Oh Brucie, you bad boy" the blond giggled again. "Oh, oh, oh! Look, look the act's about to start" said the other trying to get Bruce's attention away from her sister.

"Ladies and gentile men, boys and girls of all ages, prepare yourselves to be amazed by the Flying Grayson's" he announced, directing to the center ring were John and Mary swung in on a lowered rope, like Tarzan and Jane.

"Due to the expectancy of another Grayson" continued Hayley "Mary Grayson will entertain you with her batons while her husband prepares himself to fly through the air without a net!" clarified Haley. Mary kissed her husband on the lips before he stepped away to scale up the trapeze, putting her in the spot light. She raised her hands and out of nowhere appeared two batons.

She twirled and tossed and danced with them in such grace that if it wasn't for the belly, you wouldn't know she was pregnant. With a flick of her wrist the two batons turned to four and she proceeded to throw, catch and juggle them until finally she did a flip that ended in a bow.

"Ok, wow… just wow" uttered Bruce in astonishment.

"We can be just as flexible" purred one of the sisters in Bruce's ear "and we have the benefit of not being pregnant" whispered the other. 'No, but I bet you're planning on it' smirked Bruce in his head, when the sister handed him a drink he knew was spiked. These ladies were planning on drugging him and having their way with him. No doubt to get pregnant and claim either marriage or at the least child support.

Everyone cheered for the pregnant woman, and Bruce had to admit, he was impressed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Alfred threw him out of the house for the evening.

Bruce held back rolling his eyes and took the drink in his hand bringing it close to his mouth. The twins were watching him closely with baited breath, ready to pounce in his moment ofe weakness. But before the drink could touch his lips he sneezed, dropping the drink from his had and onto the floor. "Whops" he sighed "and I was so thirsty too" he said.

The girls gritted their teeth and looked at each other 'So close…' they were thinking as Bruce got up to go get another drink.

"Now for the moment you all been waiting for, John the Flying Grayson" announced Haley, the spot light landing on said man, waving to the crowed. Bruce stopped his stroll to look at the man on the trapeze.

John took the bar in his hands and gazed down at the crowd. He blew a kiss to his wife, who was standing by the opening of the backstage curtains, watching her husband.

The crowed awww'd at that and he leapt off.

'Must be nice to have someone like that', supposed Bruce before the two sisters found him and dragged him back to their seats, attempting to sit on his lap.

John danced through the air with strength and agility that made him look like he was an Eagle flying. He did the famous Grayson quadruple flip and landed on the other side of the bars. The crowd cheered wildly. 'Okay time for the finally' John prepped himself as he took the bars once more. He swung off and was about to tuck his legs in for a roll when he felt a light—'snap'

He looked up and to his horror he saw that the rope was breaking. The fibers where unraveling themselves. He looked down to the crowd and shouted "POP! THE ROPES ARE BREAKNG"

Just a second latter and he was falling. "JOHN!" He heard Mary scream out. He looked her way. She was rushing to him, trying to reach him. He could see into her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking at that moment 'don't leave me' they cried.

Plunging to the ground at a rapid speed but already Bruce was up and in action. He ran over to a high stack of straw the size one of the columns and pushed it over, making it fall onto the ground cushioning it some before he struck the ground with a loud –THUMP—.

Mary sprinted over to him and fell to his side "John" she sobbed dropping to her knees in front of him. "Please, please, please, don't go..." she whimpered stroking is face. "Ma-mary?" he gasped out reaching up to her. "I'm here. I'm here!" she cried grabbing his hand and pressing it to her face.

Haley and other performers hurried to them. "I..I can't feel m-my legs" gasped out John, blood trickling out his mouth. "It's okay, John" came Haily's voice, "We'll get you fixed up" he said as the other performers were already on either handling the crowd or calling an ambulance.

"Aaahh" shrieked Marry in agony doubling over.

"Mary!?" yelled Haley. There was blood forming underneath her. "The baby…it's coming" she groaned in agony.

"No, no, it can't come yet" she wailed "it's too soon". "We need to get you both to a hospital" Haley shouted as he and some others eased her and John up and walked them to the exit. "No, I can't leave him" she protested as she was being led away from her husband.

Bruce rushed over to them and helped steady Mary as she was about to fall over.

"Ma'am, your body is going into premature labor from the shock" stated Bruce, lifting her up in her arms "an ambulance will take too much time coming here. I can drive you in my car while the staff take your husband" he said. "B-but John" stammered Mary in pain.

"John would want you to think about the baby" stated Haley as he picked her up and settled her into the back seat before climbing in himself.

"Just keep breathing" said Haley holding her hand. Bruce maneuvered through the city like when he was in the batmobile. He listened to the painful moans and wails as the woman strained to keep her baby from coming into the world to early, but it was a losing battle.

* * *

They finally reached the hospital. John had already beat them there and at the moment was in surgery. "I'm going to need you to fill out some forms" spoke a nurse to Haley before she could be checked in.

"For God's sake. She's having a baby!" yelled the man in frustration. "I'm sorry but I can't get her in a room until we have her information" said the nurse. Bruce looked at the woman, she looked as if she was on the brink of dying and in that moment, made a decision.

He picked her up bridal style and said "I'll go in with her, you stay and fill out the information" to Haley before disappearing into the room.

* * *

Eight months. Eight months of carrying a baby in her womb and the end results was this. This horrendous pain, and torture. She couldn't understand, was this baby trying to kill her?

She was screaming into the air and frantically looking throughout the room for her husband's face, only to remember he wasn't there. But then who was this man, who cradled her hand, who stroked her hair and told her to keep fighting?

The doctor coached her blindly with a "Push Mary- push with all you have!" She _was_ pushing. Pushing her body, her strength, her will and spirit to the brink of exhaustion and still they were asking for more.

It was agony. She couldn't do it. She closed her eyes and listened. Listened to the sound of her own breathing. Strained, tortured and fading. Her womb felt like it was being stabbed with a hot saber.

The little person inside her was beginning to break through. A mass was pushing against her spread legs and pulsing with white heat. The searing pain burns her loins as she stretches beyond her core.

She's could hear the doctors around her, but their voices were muffled. Like they were talking to her behind a close window, "She's fading" "we need to wake her" "we're losing the pulse" she could make out in their disembodied voices.

She was losing, she could tell. As darkness filled her vision and enveloped their hold on her ever so slowly. She was about to surrender to it when –slap- Bruce snaked her lightly on the cheek to bring her back.

"You have to stay awake" he stated. She blinked deliriously at him "think of your baby" he said. That brought her back, the life that was inside her would not survive if she didn't and with every last bit of power she could summon she pushed again.

"That's it Mary!" cried the doctor as the babies body started to move again. "Just one more! One more!" he chanted like a cheerleader.

His constant chatter was a pain, repeating over and over "One more push Mary, just one more push, then we will gain a hold of this budding baby". Her teeth clenched, she's squeezing tightly on the dark-haired man's wrist, his purple hand showing the lack of blood flow.

Then she felt it more than heard the Pop! as the little head appears past her vaginal lips. Now the rest comes out in a rush. It wasn't anything like the first part of it, everything comes out fast.

Her baby enters the world with a wailing cry so sweet to her ears, she can't help but cry in joy.

'It's so small… so fragile…' mused Bruce as he watches the infant cleaned, swaddled and curled into clean blankets.

The baby was weighed and measured before he was brought back "Congratulations!" cried the nurse as she brought the baby over to its mother. "It's a boy. Three and a half pounds, 9 inches. " she said handing him to Mary ever so lightly.

'He looks perfect in his mother's arms' thought Bruce, as the babies fists swung with the bustle of life.

"My baby…my baby…my baby" weepily, repeated the woman in exhausted joy as if not being able to believe it. "Congratulations…" came the solemn voice of the man that beheld the miracle with her.

"Thank you…" she breathed.

Nodding, he turned to go when a tentative touch to his arm stopped him. He turned around, "please…I'd like to know your name…" she sighed.

"Bruce…" he whispered, gazing at the tiny form in her hands.

"Would you like to hold him..?" she asked.

This caught the man by surprise "I-I couldn't…"

"My hands are too rough,

I might hurt him" he sighed.

She took one of his hands and turned it palm up. "They're big, they're rough and they're calloused…they're the same as my husbands" she sniffled "he can't hold him right now, but you can" she finished.

With an hesitant nod, he held his arms out to receive the little form. 'Dear God, he's so small' he thought, as the raven haired premature baby was deposited into his hold. The baby was so small Bruce could hold his whole form in the palm of his hands. "I…I can feel his hear beat" he mused in astonishment.

"mmmnn…" sounded the petite form, as it nestled deeper into the warmth of his current holder.

A little hand lifted itself out of the blankets folds and grasped onto the nearest thing in its reach, in this case the thumb of the man cradling him in his cupped hands.

Bruce gasped in surprise as he felt warmth spreading through his hands and over his body. At that sound the newborn blinking revealed his eyes.

"God in heaven…" whispered out Bruce, gazing profoundly into the vast, blue, eyes of the infant boy.

"He has his father's eyes" marveled the woman, caressing her baby's cheek.

"Hello…" whispered Bruce to the baby "welcome to the universe".

**A.N. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update as fast as possible but reviews and ideas could really help speed it along. Peace and Love to all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Sorry for the late updates, I'll try to regulate them but school been hectic lately and to top that off my little sister has her very first boyfriend so as the older sibling I've been making sure that Mr. boyfriend doesn't do anything to hurt her. So far he seems like an ok guy but I'm still keeping my eyes peeled**

**for any funny business. **

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

Mary and John were sharing the same hospital bed, and boht were looking adoringly down at the small bundle currently resting in the crook of Mary's arms. "He's so little" John smiled down at the baby nestled in his wife's arms. Finally, after two long days in a comatose state after his surgery he was able to see Mary and his new baby.

"Is it just me, or didn't we make one beautiful baby?" he sighed, leaning his head on his wife's shoulder to look at his baby better."Coochy, coochy coo" cooed the man wiggling his finger under the babies chin, making the newborn squirm and give a little moan.

Mary rested her head on his and rocked her baby a bit, "Do you have any ideas of what to name our son?" she asked. "I thought we agreed on the traditional Romani naming" responded John looking up at her drowsily.

"I know. Wait a week to get to know our child and then decide on a name" she sighed "but so many ideas keep coming into my head, I'm not sure that I can choose just one" she smiled but then it turned into a teary frown "and after all that's happened…what if…what if we don't get the chance to" she shakily asked.

John wrapped a comforting arm around her. "There, there now…" he tried to console "please don't cry. You will make our little one start to cry" he tried

And true to his word, the baby started to give off whimpers of distress at the feelings he was sensing from his mommy. "How is it that babies always seem to know how you're feeling" the man joked taking the baby in his own arms and rocked him lightly trying to sooth him.

"Mary…" he began, "it's true. That fall would have—should have killed me" she sighed and reached one arm around her and brought her close to his chest "but through whatever miracle it didn't and because of that I live to see our precious _comoară_ (treasure). And even though I may never walk again…" he paused looking down at his now motionless legs, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye "I thank whatever deity that I have this time to be with you and him" he said looking back up to his baby's face "We can't think about the worst right now. It's too happy a moment to do so. And for whatever time we have, we should treasure it with our _Comoara_(treasure)" he finished looking to her with euphoric eyes.

She sniffled once more and said "You are right. For the sake of our baby, we can't dwell in this depression "she admitted. We will celebrate the new little life given to us and hold it close for however long we may have him" she finished kissing her baby's temple.

There came a knock from the door and in came a man with graying brown hair, a trench coat and thick rimmed glasses. "Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" he asked warily to the couple. "Yes?" they inquired.

"I'm detective Gordon with GCPD" he began showing her his badge "I hope it's not too much if I ask you some questions" he stated.

"Exactly what about?" John asked.

"We would like to know if there was anything suspicious you might have seen before…" "Before I fell" finished John with a sigh handing the baby back to Mary.

Gordon only nodded. "Why? What's going on that would have you ask about this?" spoke Mary in confusion.

Gordon rubbed his eyes and in a sad tone replied "We believe that John Grayson's fall wasn't an accident"

"What?" gasped Mary, looking to John for his reaction. John looked shocked at first, then as though he was about to throw something out the window, then just pondering in thought.

"We believe that someone sabotaged the trapeze. The rope unraveled because there were traces of acid that had eaten through it. When Mr. Grayson preformed the added weight caused it to snap" he finished.

"So this is attempted murder…" breathed John in bewilderment, looking to his wife who was as pale as the bed sheets, clinging to her baby like a lifeline.

"I'm afraid so and because you lived through it you are now considered a survival witness. Whoever did this may try to do this again" Gordon explained to the couple.

"Why?" cried Mary holding her husband's hand for comfort. "Because you lived. Until the men who did this to you are in prison where they belong you will be in witness protection. A man who was at the circus that night has offered his home as a safe shelter to you. I believe you know him. His name is Bruce Wayne."

* * *

3 days later at Wayne Manor 

"We can't thank you enough Mr. Wayne" Marry smiled as she and her husband were ushered into the large household. "We promise, we won't be a bother." John wheeled himself up to the tall man and shook his hand in gratitude and said " As soon as I'm at full strength I plan on pulling my full weight around the house before we testify at the trial"—

"I wouldn't even think of it" quipped Alfred to John and Marry as he came into the foyer "your energy would be better spent on recuperating and taking care of your young one". "He's right" agreed Bruce "you just had a baby and you both need your rest. During your time here you are my guest and will be treated as such" he smiled kindly.

"You are a very kind man Mr. Wayne" smiled Marry her baby gurgled and cooed, almost as if agreeing with his mother. "Is that the new born" asked Alfred slight a light smile on his mustached face.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked John. "May I?" asked Alfred as he took the precious bundle and cradled it gently in his arms. "You have really made his day" whispered Bruce to John and Marry. "He's been on me for the past years about settling down and having a few children so he could take care of them" he laughed and they did too.

**A.N I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like fuel for me so please FEED ME because I'm running on fumes right now. Well Peace and love to all. **


	3. Why God Why

**A/N Hello faithful readers of fanfiction. It is with a heavy heart that I write this authors note. It's been revealed that after this season finishes there will be no more Young Justice, when I first heard this, my reaction was this (SCREAMS LIKE A BANCHEE). **

**WHY, WHY, WHY, IN GOD'S NAME IS CARTOON NETWORK GETTING RID OF THE BEST SHOW THEY'VE HAD IN YEARS!? Seriously why? They didn't explain that and I really want to know. **

**Well anywho, this whole thing has gotten me so depressed that it's literally made me lose my muse for writing. Sad thing is I wanna keep writing but every time I try to, I just remember the coming cancellation and I lose my motivation(hey that rhymed). So I ask of you, the readers, for help. Comment and request on what you'd like to read for the next coming chapters, because I'm afraid I've just lost the drive. I hope to write again soon, with your help.**

**Oh, and I'm not overly religious or anything (and mean no offence to people who are) , but I am literally going to PRAY for a season 3 of Young Justice. **

**Peace and love to all. **


	4. AN THERE IS HOPE

**THERE IS HOPE! THERE IS HOPE!**

**Yes it's true! It is very possible that Young Justice is going to be uncancelled and a season 3 is in the process of being made. The creators who write the show (Greg Weisman, Kevin Hopps, etc.)have announced that on April 11th they are going to meet with Warner Brothers studios about seriously bringing back YJ.**

**Ok from what I've been able to get the main reason for the cancellation of Young Justice was because not enough people were buying the merchandise related to the show. **

"**HELLO MEGAN" Doesn't anyone there understand recession? People (myself included) are still affected by the economic situation and are cash-strapped. We just can't go out and buy as much stuff for fun anymore. OKAY, maybe some people can, but most of us have to save what we get. Don't get me wrong I'd love to have a Batman and Robin action figure set but I just can't afford it with me being in school right now. **

**Sad thing is, the Network is a business and the only thing big companies care about is how much money they make at the end of the week. The couldn't care squat about whether or not this show is loved, popular, or possibly the best thing they've aired since the 90's/ early 2000's, they'll drop it if isn't getting them rich. **

**Warner Brothers are no exception but I am hoping and praying, for the sake of all heartbroken fans (myself included) that the meeting on April 11th goes well. **

**OKAY as good as this is we're not in the clear yet. We as fans NEED to give Warner Brothers and the creators an extra push. That's why I ask anyone and everyone who can, to please, please, in the name of all that is right in this world to write emails, letters, anything you can think of to get their attention and express how much we want Young Justice to continue. Not only for us but for the generation that will come after us who need these heroes in their lives. **

**Warner Brothers Info**

**Email: wbsf warnerbros . com (get rid of spaces) **

**Mailing Address:**

**4000 Warner Blvd., **

**Burbank, CA 91522**

**Cartoon Network Info**

**Mailing Address: **

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive NW**

**Atlanta GA 30318**


	5. Nightwing's Poem

**A.N. I know that this poem doesn't follow the story line but I hope you all like it. There will be an explanation at the bottom of this chapter. I made this poem from my own feelings on life. The kind I have for the Batman in my life, my mom.**

**Nigthwing's Poem **

Life at 19

How am I supposed to feel at this age?

I'm past the innocent naiveté of childhood

When I started out as a wide eyed Robin.

I'm past the rebellious stage that came with being a teen

When I branched out from Batman

To lead my own team.

But even after all these years

As an established hero

As my own hero

I'm still not ready to know everything

I'm still not ready to do everything

Everything that can only be learned with age.

In all honesty

19 feels awkward to say the least.

My last official year as a teen

And the realization of adulthood

Creeping right around the corner.

And then it hits me.

Nothing stays the same.

Not places, not people

Not even yourself.

And it's scary.

The uncertainty of tomorrow

The never ending cycle of change

From the person you are

To the person you will be

And I just wonder will it be enough for him?

Will it be enough for me?

**A.N. To all those who have been waiting for me to update, I am truly sorry to say that I am going to put all my stories on Hiatus for the time being. I can understand a lot of you being upset. Hell, I'm upset. But the thing is I've been kind of depressed about my family situation.**

**My mom has been to the doctor frequently lately and last week on her and my birthday celebration (we share the same birth week) she told my sisters and me about a few upcoming operations.**

**She's has a lump on the back of her head, like a tumor and the doctors want to remove it in case it could be cancerous. With that scare you'd think that things couldn't get worse, right? Well you'd be wrong. They're also going to have to do another operation to remove her uterus. I asked not to know the details but the main thing is my mom is going to be very weak for the first time in a long time. I'm scarred for her. **

**Ever since I can remember, she has always been this strong, healthy, independent (sometimes overbearing) but loving woman. She's always been the person I look to when I need an extra push. She's overcome so much in life and it just scares me to realize that she can't do this on her own. **

**And she's asked me to be the one to help her keep things together while she's recovering. That means her job, my sisters, the house, keeping everything in order. It's only that I'm about to take on these responsibilities that I realize how much my whole family really depends on her and how much we've never even noticed how hard it must have been.**

**Being a mother is probably the most difficult job there is. I know I'm not going to be able to do as good a job as my mom has over the years. But I am going to try. And I'm going to pray to God that everything will turn out okay. **

**If it's not too much to ask, I'd like for any of you who want to, to send out a little prayer for my mom, to have her surgery go well, and for her to recover fast. Even if you're not religious or don't believe in god, I get it. Maybe just send a good thought out for her. I would really appreciate the good feels from everyone. **

**When this is all over I hope to write again someday. Until then, live life for today. **


End file.
